


Office Hours

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stops by Encom to bother Alan during work hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a sequel to [Risky Driving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/730770), and there is even a brief reference to the events in that fic at some point, but it is also its own stand-alone PWP.

“I wish he would stop coming in here. Security always gets extra pissy on the days he stops by.”  
  
“Where’s he going, anyway?”  
  
“Same place as always, Bradley’s office. Probably whining about his trust fund.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam tapped his knuckles against the back of Alan’s door. “You in there?” he asked quietly, swiveling his head to take a look down the hall one more time. No one could know the real reason he was going into Alan’s office, but he always _felt_ like they knew.  
  
“Yeah, just doing some paperwork. Come on in,” Alan said.  
  
Sam ducked into the room and shut the door. He turned the lock and checked to make sure the blinds were closed before striding across the room to where Alan was seated behind his desk. “Sam, you really have to stop coming here f—” Alan’s objections were swallowed in a kiss as Sam descended on him, gripping the lapels of his suit jacket and pulling him up. Sam could smell aftershave and coffee, and he tasted whatever pastry the older man had finished off during his lunch hour.  
  
“No one cares why I’m here,” Sam replied when he finally let go.  
  
Alan swept Sam’s hands from his suit and smoothed over the wrinkles he had left behind. “No, they care why you’re here, they just don’t care what it has to do with me.”  
  
“Problems solved, then. Stop whining and take your pants off.”  
  
For a split second Alan managed to look shocked, even a little scandalized, but he quickly set aside those feelings for one Sam preferred a lot more: _Lust_. He seized Sam by the back of the neck and pulled him back in for a second kiss, this one slower, deeper, and definitely under Alan’s direction. Then he let go of Sam’s neck and pulled at the hem of his T-shirt instead, splaying his hands over the muscles on Sam’s abdomen and sliding up, over his chest. Sam put a knee on the seat of Alan’s chair and gripped the top of the headrest with both hands as he shivered under the warm fingers gliding across his skin.  
  
When Alan’s hands reached the catch of Sam’s belt, he quickly undid the catch and slid the worn black leather out of the loops one by one. “Get on your knees,” he said against Sam’s lips.  
  
Sam slid down off the chair and onto the floor, where he waited patiently for Alan to undo his own belt and zipper. The outline of his erection was already visible beneath the fabric of his pants. “You can’t tell me you weren’t hoping I’d come by,” he said.  
  
“I might have been thinking about stopping by your place on my way home. You just saved me the trip.” Alan reached into his pants and drew out his cock, stroking it a few times and running his thumbs over the tip before a gentle nudge to the back of Sam’s head indicated what was expected next. Sam traced his tongue over his lips and leaned in to lick around the base of the head, then down the shaft, sliding his tongue over the hot, smooth skin and all the way down to the base. Alan gasped and his hips twitched slightly, but he kept himself under control. They had to be quiet in the office—and they managed it, most of the time.  
  
“Suck it,” Alan said. “Don’t tease.”  
  
Sam laughed. “You like it when I tease.”  
  
“Not today.”  
  
A hand in his hair pulled Sam up and then repositioned his mouth over the head of Alan’s cock. He spared a glance up at the other man before plunging down and swallowing as much as he could. Alan drew in a sharp breath through his teeth, and Sam hollowed his cheeks to suck harder, undulating his tongue against the bottom of Alan’s cock before sliding back up, wetting his lips, and going down again.  
  
There was something incredibly erotic about the sounds Alan made while he had Sam’s mouth wrapped around his dick. He liked to make it last, to hold Sam’s hair, or wrap his tie around Sam’s neck to keep him at _his_ pace. Alan had a kinky side Sam hadn’t even imagined before their first encounter in the car on that rainy afternoon. He knew why Alan had taken off his belt before making him get down on his knees and open his mouth; every cell in his body was urging him to bend Sam over the desk and redden his ass before gripping him by the hips and driving his cock in so hard Sam screamed. He could see the belt in Alan’s fist, hear the leather creaking every time his fingers tightened around it. And he _wanted it_ , too, even knowing there was no way they could have that kind of fun in the office. Maybe stopping by Encom for a quickie hadn’t been the most brilliant idea.  
  
“Enough,” Alan said hoarsely. He gripped the base of his cock and used the other hand to push Sam away. “I don’t suppose you came here prepared.”  
  
“I did, and it’s really uncomfortable walking around like that, just so you know.”  
  
Alan gave him a disapproving look, and then made a gesture for Sam to get up off the floor. “That’s not really what I meant when I said prepared, Sam. Over the desk,” he said. “And—”  
  
“Like I don’t know what to do,” Sam laughed. He shoved his pants down around his knees and turned away.  
  
Alan waited for Sam to stretch himself out over the desk and spread his legs before giving him a quick swat with the belt. “Every smartass remark you make now counts against you later, remember that.”  
  
Sam pushed back against Alan’s cock when he felt it brush across his ass. “Noted, and ignored. _Fuck me_ , Alan.”  
  
The head of Alan’s cock slid up between Sam’s ass cheeks, but he didn’t move for penetration, making Sam sigh and complain wordlessly. Alan was a real bastard when he wanted to be. Sam kept his head down and his arms flat on the desk, gripping the edge as Alan reached down and gently palmed his balls, before sliding his hand forward to wrap around Sam’s aching cock. He mimicked his motions from earlier, pumping his fist up and down the shaft a few times before sliding his thumb over the tip, this time coming away slick. Sam’s thighs shook, and he panted against a small stack of papers as Alan’s fingers traveled upward again. When they slipped over Sam’s entrance and teased inside briefly, it sent a spark of arousal ricocheting through Sam’s body, up his spine and right back down to his balls. He turned his head down against the desk and moaned, just as Alan withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure you were telling the truth,” he said. It was bullshit, of course; Alan just wanted to make Sam shake, moan, and sweat like a whore before he ever slid an inch inside.  
  
“Do it, _please_ ,” Sam groaned. “ _I need it_.”  
  
“I know you do,” Alan said. He ran a hand up the middle of Sam’s back and gripped the base of his neck as he slowly rolled his hips forward, pushing into Sam at a pace so slow it was almost painful. He held his breath for a few seconds, only to let it go in a burst of air as he stopped, and then again when he started moving once more, repeating it over and over until he was all the way inside.  
  
Sam keened through clenched teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt as rough as the first time. He slammed the heel of his palm down on the desk and let out his own hard sigh in a rush of air. “ _Fuck!_ ”  
  
Alan leaned down over Sam and jerked his hips forward, making Sam grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure. He could feel Alan’s fingers around his neck, digging into the muscle as he pulled back and thrust in again. Another hand gripped his hip, and from that position Alan drove into Sam over and over, each time a little harder, until the papers on the desk started to slide out of their neat stacks. The hand around Sam’s neck slid down and cupped him just below the chin, pulling his head back as Alan straightened up and brought Sam with him. He leaned down until his mouth was against Sam’s ear, and Sam could hear every ragged breath to match the pace of his thrusts.  
  
“ _Give it to me, please_ ,” Sam begged, swallowing past the hand gripping his throat when Alan squeezed him tighter. He slid the hand on Sam’s hip over to his stomach and held him that way, jerking his hips and cursing as he started to come, and then he stopped moving altogether. Sam could feel the sudden warmth and pressure of his orgasm as Alan filled him up, coming so hard it made his body shudder. He pulled out and stumbled back into his own chair, leaving Sam to support himself on shaky arms and legs.  
  
Sam waited a moment before trying to stand up all the way. A paper stuck to the sweat on his chest, and he pulled it off before tossing it to the side. When he turned around, Alan was already tucking himself back into his pants and straightening his suit. “You still coming by tonight?” he asked, sounding somewhat hoarse himself.  
  
Alan looked up and nodded. “I’m still keeping count, too.”  
  
“Yeah, well so am I, and you owe me,” Sam said. He pointed down to his own cock, which had lost some of its former glory when Alan started ramming him against the desk.  
  
“I never said we were done,” Alan corrected. He reached for Sam’s hips and pulled him forward until Sam had no choice but to stumble across the space between the chair and the desk. He was hard again before Alan’s lips touched his cock, and he watched eagerly while the older man swallowed him down, taking him almost to the base in an impressive show of control over his gag reflex.  
  
Sam could have died happy with that hot tongue flicking back and forth over the head of his dick, sliding down the shaft and back up again while Sam gripped the shoulders of Alan’s suit and twisted the fabric between his fingers. He wanted to say something smart, but a look from Alan stopped that thought in its tracks. He groaned and tilted his head back, letting Alan work him toward his own orgasm while he threaded twitching fingers through his silver hair. It was _well_ worth whatever he had coming to him later.   
  



End file.
